


Don't You Know

by Queen_Bee_666



Category: Original Work
Genre: Lost Love, Love, Normal Life, Poetry, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Bee_666/pseuds/Queen_Bee_666
Kudos: 1
Collections: One-Shot Poetry





	Don't You Know

_ Over the mountain _

_ Over the hill _

_ Traveling this wideland _

_ Year after year _

_ And oh, don’t you know _

_ I love you so, forever and ever _

_ And oh, don’t you know _

_ I love you so, for ever and ever _

_ My bag has been packed _

_ My shoes are on _

_ Ready to travel _

_ Far from our home _

_ And oh, don’t you know _

_ I love you so, forever and ever _

_ And oh, don’t you know _

_ I love you so, forever and ever _

_ The wonder around me _

_ Bright everywhere _

_ Sunlight surrounds me _

_ Feel the evening air _

_ And oh, don’t you know _

_ I love you so, forever and ever _

_ And oh, don’t you know _

_ I’ll miss you so, forever and ever more _


End file.
